A new baby
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: I brought it back! so I could give you all chapters at 1 time! Mariah is excepting her 2nd baby but whats this! she gets in a car accident! What she might not survive! find out in the story if she does or not
1. Default Chapter

The new baby By: YukinaKagomeSerena Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade I only own my own chars (Madison, Michael, the bad guys and the baby soon to becomes name also) A/N: This is probably the last Beyblade I will write unless a lot of people want me to keep writing them review me ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It been 6 months now Mariah had 2 months to go. Madison was looking in the mirror and sobbing. No one wanted to go by her cause of her mood swings. She would snap easily. Ray hugged Mariah and kissed her softly. She relaxed and laid in Ray's arms. The next day Mariah helped Madison get ready for school. "Uncle Kenny will take you and Michael to school and me or daddy will pick you & Michael up after school," Mariah said. Madison put her little toy in her backpack. "Okay Mommy," Madison said. Madison gave her Mother and Father a kiss on the cheek and put on her back pack leaving with Michael and Kenny. Emily and Mariah were the only ones home now. The others went off to work. Mariah and Emily cleaned the house. "I'll do the rest Mariah you go and rest up," Emily said. Mariah did what Emily said and went to rest. Later on Mariah had to go drive to get Madison and Michael cause no one was able to get them. When Mariah arrived at the school Madison and Michael stood there waiting. "Sorry I am a little late you 2," Mariah said. They hopped in the car. "How was school?" Mariah asked. "It was great mommy we had fun, We finger painted," Madison said. Mariah paid attention to the road and her daughter at the same time. "That sounds wonderful," Mariah said. Mariah drove home. Ray just arrived when Mariah pulled up in the car. "Mariah you shouldn't be driving," Ray said. "No one was home to pick up the kids," Mariah said. Ray helped the kids out of the car. "I would have picked them up on the way home from work," Ray said. Mariah gave him the sign not to argue right now. Ray just hugged Mariah. "Next time I will pick them up," Ray said. Mariah nodded. "Go to the play room and play you two," Mariah said. Madison and Michael ran off to the play room. After a couple hours after supper Mariah tucks in Madison and Emily tucks in Michael to bed. They kissed their foreheads. They left after putting the night light on. Mariah than went to bed where Ray lied waiting for her. They snuggled close together and fell asleep in a snap. Morning came and it was time for them to get up and get everything ready. Madison and Michael were all ready for school. They went to school and Ray picked them up after school. Ray arrived home with the children. Mariah was working in the kitchen. When Ray got home. "Mariah! your not suppose to be working in the kitchen!" Ray said. Mariah left the kitchen Max took over on cooking and Ray went to calm Mariah down. 2 months pass by and now Mariah is due any day now. Kenny took the kids to school and when no one was home or able to pick up the kids Mariah left to pick them up in the car. When Mariah picked them up she started driving home but suddenly a crazy person that was driving rams right into the drivers side where Mariah is. "ahh!!!!!!!!" Mariah screamed. She held onto her stomach. When they collided with the crazy driver. Madison and Michael were okay. "Mommy?" Madison said. Mariah wasn't responding to Madison. "MOMMY!!!!!" Madison yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will Mariah survive or will she die with the baby? Find out next time! 


	2. Hospital

2 chapter  
  
by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison went to shake her mom gently. "Mommy wake up please," Madison said. Madison had tears in her eyes. A strange man came and opened Mariah's door. "Someone call 911 she's hurt! and she's pregnant!" He yelled. Ray and Kai were on their way home when they saw ambulances and fire trucks and police at the accident. "Ray there's Madison!" Kai said. They pulled over and ran to the scene. "Excuse me Officer that's my daughter," Ray said. Madison saw her dad. "Daddy!!!!" Madison yelled. The officer let Ray and Kai go. Madison embraced her father. "Daddy! Mommy hurt mommy not responding!" Madison said. Ray ran to his wife giving Madison to Kai. "Mariah open your eyes Mariah!" Ray yelled. Mariah opened her eyes slowly. "Ray?" Mariah said softly. Ray pushed her bangs back and kissed her. "I'm here honey," Ray said. "Kai take Madison Michael home. I will be home later with Mariah," Ray said. He got in the ambulance. They went to the hospital. "We're losing her and her baby she is gonna have to deliver soon or they both will die!" The Paramedic said. They got her to the emergency room and they went to have her deliver Ray stayed by her side. Mariah was suffering. "Ray I don't think I will make it!" Mariah screamed.  
  
As she delivered her child. "It's a baby girl," The doctor said. Mariah collapsed and the heart monitor went flat. Ray was pushed out as they went to save Mariah's life. Ray sat in the cold waiting room looking at little children and parents waiting for someone of their loved ones to come out. When the doctors came out. "I'm sorry Ray but we lost Mariah and the baby," The doctor said. "WHAT NO MARIAH!!!" Ray screamed. He couldn't believe it. "Doctor Mariah and the baby they're breathing!" The nurse yelled. Ray fell to his knees happy to know that they didn't leave him yet. Mariah and the baby stayed in the hospital for 3 days. They named the baby Yakiro. They arrived home and Madison was happy she was a big sister. Kai and Lee got the old crib out for Mariah.  
  
Mariah laid Yakiro down to rest. Mariah fell asleep in her bed. Ray tucked her in. "I'm glad your still with me Mariah I love you so much," Ray said. Ray kissed Mariah's warm cheek and with his hands he took back a couple strands of Mariah's pink hair back and gazed at her lovely face. In the middle of the night Mariah's stomach made a big sound waking Ray up and herself. She threw up suddenly all over Ray. "Oh my gosh Ray I'm so sorry!" Mariah said. But she couldn't help but giggle about it too. Ray tackled Mariah and got her own puke on her they washed up. Mariah felt dizzy and she stumbled a bit. "Mariah?" Ray said. Suddenly Mariah passed out in Ray's arms and.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Find out next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariah was out cold in Ray's arms and she bleeding a little bit from the mouth but stopped 2 minutes later. Ray took her to their room and laid her back down. 10 minutes later. "Ray we have to go to work," Kai called out. "I called in already I told them Mariah needs me and they under stood me. So you can take my car," Ray said. Ray placed his hand on Mariah's cheek and carelessly stroked her cheek. "Okay see you later," Kai said. The baby started crying Ray took care of the baby and his love of his life. Madison and Michael went to school. Mariah was feeling better after awhile. "Thank you Ray for taking care of me," Mariah said. Ray kissed Mariah. "I would die before I let anything harm you," Ray said. They kissed  
  
b 5 years later....... /b  
  
Madison was now 11 years old, Yakiro was 5 years old, and Michael was 10 years old. "They grow up so fast on you," Mariah said. Ray smiled "Yes they do but we still have each other," Ray said. Madison searched frantically for her favorite hair tie. "MOM COME HERE!!!!!!!" Madison yelled. Mariah hurried to her daughter. "Yes dear?" Mariah said. "Where's my hair tie?" Madison asked. Mariah smiled at her daughter. "Right up here where you left it," Mariah said. Mariah took down a pale yellow ribbon out. "Here," Mariah said. Madison gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you mom," Madison said. "No problem sweetheart," Mariah said. Madison left the house. "Be careful," Ray said. "I will dad," Madison yelled. Michael played with Yakiro. "Why didn't you leave with Madison?" Kenny asked. "Because she doesn't want to hang out with a 10 year old," Michael said. "Your a year apart there is nothing wrong with that," Ray said. Michael shrugged.  
  
4 hours later Madison came home. "Madison why didn't you invite Michael to go with you?" Mariah asked. "I did mom but he said no," Madison said. Madison went to go talk to Michael. "Why are you being this way Michael?" Madison asked. "Like you care," Michael said. Madison's eyes got big. "I do care!" Madison said. Michael and Madison started fighting. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Michael said. He threw a punch and hit Madison pretty hard into the wall. Ray, and Kenny ran into the room to find Madison crying and barely breathing. Michael was stunned. "Madison!" Ray said. Kenny yelled at Michael. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean I just got really mad and punched her," Michael said. "Deep breathes Madison," Ray said. Ray picked up his daughter and carried her to the living room. "What happened?" Mariah asked. Ray sat Madison down on the couch. "Is she okay?" Kai asked. Madison kept breathing hard tears coming down. "Michael punched her pretty good but I think she will be fine," Ray said. Mariah hugged Madison. "My poor child," Mariah said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Madison be okay or will she suffer badly? Find out next time 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison finally caught her breathe. Michael came in the room. "I'm really sorry Madison please can you ever forgive me?" Michael asked. Madison turned to him. "I will never forgive you for what you done! I was trying to be nice and you go and punch me you are not my friend anymore!!!!" Madison screamed. Michael took off to his room crying. "You shouldn't have said that Madison you shouldn't have hurt his feelings like that he did apologize to you," Emily said. Madison couldn't move from where she was. "You can sleep here tonight just go to bed and rest right now," Ray said. Madison nodded. "Okay daddy," Madison said. Kai brought a blanket in the room and covered Madison up. "Good night," Kai said. "Good night Uncle Kai," Madison said. Kai kissed Madison on the forehead and they all went to bed. During middle of the night Madison woke up to the door jingling. She couldn't move she sat up hurting. Madison knew she had to go wake up someone quickly. She walked as fast as she could the door flung open a man dressed in black charged at her. Madison screamed but was cut off by the guy's hand. Madison bit his hand and kicked him. Madison ran as fast as she could. "HELP ME!!!!!!!" Madison screamed. Lee and Kai woke up to Madison screaming and they ran to her. Lee grabbed Madison and took her to Kenny and Emily's room. Kai was fighting the burglar and kicked him out and called the cops. The police found him 3 miles away from their house and arrested him. Madison wasn't feeling to good. "It hurts!" Madison cried. When Kai picked her back up. "Put me down! please!" Madison screamed. Lee woke up Mariah and Ray they ran quickly to Madison in Kenny and Emily's room. Mariah tried to pick Madison up. Madison just shouted at her mom. "Ray call the paramedics," Mariah said. Ray ran and called the paramedics. They came right away Madison was crying. They helped Madison to the stretcher she was screaming. Mariah brushed Madison's bangs away from her face. "It's okay honey we will be right there behind you," Mariah said. Madison cried when they put her in the ambulance. They drove fast to the hospital as Madison winced in pain. They all followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they arrived their. They waited and waited in the waiting room. Ray held his arm around Mariah who was all shaken up about it. They sat in the white room with a few gray linings on the walls. The Doctor came out and was about to speak.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did the doctor say? Did he say she died or survived? 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
I own my own chars. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctor came out and was about to speak when Mariah jumped up and asked, "Is she okay doctor is my baby alright?!" The doctor nodded at Mariah. "She had a broken rib in her side and that's why she was in pain I managed to fix her broken rib but she will stay in the hospital for 2 days so we can keep an eye on her and make sure she is gonna be okay," The doctor said. Mariah and the others sighed in relief. "Can we see her?" Mariah asked. The doctor took Ray and Mariah into Madison's room. Madison laid their asleep. Ray and Mariah walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Madison awoke to see them. "Mama, Papa," Madison said. "Shh it's alright the doctor took care of you," Ray said. Madison barely moved. "Can I go home?" Madison asked. Ray and Mariah shook their heads. "No honey they want to keep you for 2 days to make sure your healing right," Mariah said. Madison looked like she was gonna cry again. Michael walked into the room. "Madison I'm really sorry I brought you in your teddy bear that you love so much," Michael said. Madison smiled at him as he placed the teddy bear in her bed. "Thank you Michael," Madison said. Michael left the room. Mariah and Ray kissed Madison good night and left the hospital room. They left the hospital and went home to their beds. Mariah and Ray talked about Madison and just than. Yakiro came into the room. "Mommy, Daddy," Yakiro said in a cry whisper. "What's wrong honey?" Ray asked. "I had a nightmare," Yakiro cried. Ray picked her up and laid her in bed with him and Mariah as Yakiro clung to her teddy and fell fast asleep. Ray kissed Mariah carefully and they went to bed. 2 days later Madison got to go home and she was so happy. "Now she has to take it easy so she can't lift over 5 pounds," The doctor said. "So basically we have to be her helpers," Michael said. The doctor smiled. "You are correct kid," The doctor said. Madison went to bed right when they got home they drugged her so she won't feel any pain. "Glad to see she's home," Mariah said. Ray smiled. "Me too," Ray said. They kissed and that was it. There was nothing anymore  
  
THE END! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I took this story off just to finish it all at once so you don't have to wait for so long. So hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
